Project Gavrovik
by Bitmeister
Summary: Shortly after the advent of the infinite stratos, and its immeasurable power was shown to the world, another equally powerful breakthrough was made. While women can, in fact, exclusively pilot IS, a copilot must be connected for full capability. These are the copilots of ISA, and their story.
1. Chapter 1: from Russia with dakka

_**You know the drill, yadayadayada I don't own IS, only my OCS yadayadayada okay let's get on with it.**_

* * *

The trams' brakes let out a slight squeak as it approached the platform. A boy, only about 16 years old, picked up a slightly worn, forest green duffel bag and exited the pearl white tram.

"Nii-kun!" A blue haired girl said, running up to me and nearly suffocating me in a hug, "Its been so long since I've seen you! How was your flight? Did you get sick? Are you tired?

...

Hey, are you listening to me? Stop using your implants! I can see your eyes glowing, y'know!"

I merely continued to ignore her, my eyes lit up by my ocular implants, the very reason why I did not travel to ISA with my pilot. Which, considering how annoying she can get, is a good thing. having them cut your eye open to repair your implants (while you're awake!) is much better than spending 12 hours on a plane with Tatenashi.

"Hey, idiots, its time for class. Come on, now. Off you go." Process said.

Process is my intelligent AI, based off of the AI of an IS core. He had just been formatted to Tatenashi's core, so I know she heard the same. Although, Process is neither a he nor she, it's an... It. No scientist knew the gender, not even god probably knew. The only thing we knew about the gender of IS AI is that they are not able to grasp the idea, and that they are uninterested. Still, they have emotions, or at least what we think are emotions, so they aren't soulless machines of war. Which is good, when they have the ability to force your body to create enough adrenaline to make your heart explode. Or blind you. Or shock you. Or activate its self destruct sequence, detonating the small but powerful charge in its processor, which is about 5 inches from your right lung, under the ribcage. Or a multitude of other creative ways of killing you with your implants.

As we headed towards building C, a black haired teacher approached us. Both of us knew who it was, the famous pilot who had won the first mondo grosso. It was Orimura freaking Chifuyu!

Well, at least that was my reaction. Tatenashi had been here for a year already, so she was indifferent. Meanwhile, this was my first visit.

"Ah, Mr. Gavrovik, welcome to ISA. Now please explain: why aren't you already at the dorm building?"

In one aspect she impresses me, as she addressed me in perfect Russian. In another aspect, I could tell she was a devil in human skin, considering she probably knew the tram schedule, and for me to have gotten to the dorms by now is impossible, even if I used my implants.

"You have 15 minutes until class starts, or 10 laps around the school. With no implants. And carrying Tatenashi."

Well, at least she is slightly reasonable with the time limit. Although I'm most definitely not going to go past that time limit. That punishment is just pure evil. And I'm not talking about the distance.

"Also, Nikolai, you might as well take off your chevrons. They don't really mean anything here."

Ah, yes. I forgot to mention I was made an honorary captain of the Russian IS corps before I left. They were merely for ceremonial purposes. The implants do the talking, not the status. Also, I have to be registered as a captain to allow me to use implants. Apparently, it would start a huge international debacle if I wasn't. And I don't exactly like the idea of being the center of attention. Taking the bars off my shoulder felt like setting down a stack of bricks after carrying them for an entire year. I didn't like any responsibility without anything to back it up. The implants were a different story.

My implants were the newest edition of fiberdyne advanced operator enhancement implants, or A.O.E.I. They consisted of, starting with the muscles, synthetic carbon fiber puedo muscles. Implanted into the center of my own muscle tissue, they were triggered directly by my nervous system, and can boost my strength by nearly a thousand percent. Technically, if I were to inject myself with a huge dose of muscle relaxant and remove the safeguards, this can be increased tenfold, but considering that the last guy to do that shattered the majority of his bones from the pressure, I'm not going to do that anytime soon. Moving inwards to my more delicate inner organs, specifically my adrenal glands, are the epinephrine modulation controllers. These are fairly explanatory. Once again, these are _highly lethal_ if the safeties are removed.

Finally, the pinnacle of my set of implants is process. He is directly connected to my brain stem, along with nanomachines floating around in my cranial cavity providing additional info, and the ocular implants which project _freaking holograms into my eyes_. As previously mentioned, he is linked to [Mysterious Lady] via the IS faster than light transmission protocol. Process, in tandem with any IS core, has an IQ of about 110. Smart, but not quite all of the power needed to run an IS. That is where Tatenashi and I come in (or any pilot and copilot). When both of us jack in to the system, the pilot provides about ten percent of their brain processing power, mainly to provide the pilot spatial awareness information. The copilot provides over thirty percent of their brain, but that fluctuates with the amount of activity the copilot is engaged in. For example, if the copilot is laying down doing absolutely nothing, he can (in theory) provide up to 50 percent of his brain. If he is currently defending himself from another copilot, or an enemy IS, it is going to be much, much, less. Still, even if both the pilot and copilot are giving only ten percent, the collective IQ of the entire unit is a whopping two-hundred. Apparently IS cores use our brains better than we can ourselves.

I set myself on my way towards the male dormitories. They were little more than a fairly large house converted for use as a dorm. ISA was only required to accommodate for personal IS copilots; there are only about 16 of us. The Alaska treaty,when first formed, had been made with the intention of limiting IS. So, when the charter to create ISA was made, to limit the destructive capability of IS, the training of copilots was kept to a minimum.

Walking down the stone path (Tatenashi had ran off to class) a group of boys were heading the other way, towards the school buildings.

"Hey, it's the new guy! Don't be late for class!" One of them said. He was a tall, short-haired blond, with a slight french accent. It was more pronounced because he had spoken in English. While Japanese is the standard language for pilots, English is the standard for copilots. I could deduce that the man who talked to me was lucifer Delacroix, copilot to Charlotte... Dunois? I think so. It's hard for me to remember everyone's name, even if I'm only trying to memorize personal IS pilots and their copilots.

Checking the time on my watch, I nearly flipped. There was only 8 minutes until class! Well, the last time I checked, using implants weren't banned outside the arenas or training areas, so I kicked into high gear. Sure, I was still wearing my army dress uniform, but I came prepared: I had put on my ISA uniform underneath.

"Proc, remember listening to that devil of a teacher?"

"If you mean Ms. Chifuyu, then yes."

"Well, I cannot be past that deadline, so boot up."

"Activation code required."

"Alpha Zulu Bravo. Operator Captain Nikolai Gavrovik."

"Confirmed. Powering to full combat levels. Generating shortest distance route to class building 2, class 1-1. ... generated. Now showing on your HUD. Godspeed, operator."

The path before me was going to be quite hard. According to the path, I would have to vault across two small streams, eleven walls, and dodge an absurdly large amount of people.

"Here goes nothing."

I pushed off at an immeasurable speed, and... hit a person.

Before I could say sorry, I saw I had made a grave mistake. I knew it was too late. I had run into the devil herself. The rest is hazy, but I remember two things: being beaten to within an inch of my life by an attendance book (or so it seemed) and being carried on a stretcher to the infirmary.

Not exactly what I would call a good first day.

* * *

_**thanks for reading chapter one. If you have any better ideas, do not be afraid to comment. **_

_**Uhh... sorry, but I really don't know what to do with this extra space.**_

_**Oh yeah! Thoughts? comments? concerns? Tips for world domination? Just leave a comment.**_

_**Bitmeister out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The autodoors of the infirmary opened with a woosh as two teenagers exited, carrying a third, who was speaking in unintelligible grunts, clearly from the large doses of morphine given to him.

"Mein Gott, how much painkiller did they give to him?" The german teen said.

"We can speculate about the danger of a low heartrate later, but first, we need to get him back to the dorm." The frenchman said.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of yelling in languages I did not know and electronically synthesized gunfire. Looking around, I saw I was in the middle of a living room, specifically on a couch.

Really guys?

"Hey, our new russian friend is awake! Nikolai, Right?" someone said in a thick french accent.

"Yours Truly" I said. Well, not really, it came out more like "Yoush Rulree"

"I told you he would still be affected by the morphine! Never doubt the person with medical training again." The German said.

"sorry, I forget your name. My memory is hazy. Who are you two?" I said

"I'm Lucifer, though you can call me Luc, and my friend here is Johannes. He just goes by J." The frenchman said.

"Where is everyone else?"

"At the range. We would also be there, but Miss Orimura Told us to look after you until you were out of the infirmary."

"I don't think leaving me on a couch counts as taking care of me..."

"She said until you were out of the infirmary. we could have dropped you on the steps if we wanted to." J said.

~~_Your base is under attack~~_

"Better start paying attention, my german friend. i give you 15 seconds to prevent that base capture" Luc said.

"Damnit! No more time to talk! This game of ultimate leader just became _real._" J said.

*sigh*

I drifted off into a morphine induced dreamworld.

* * *

_**I just want to apologise for how short this chapter was. i just want to put something out to reaffirm that i hadn't died in a horrible accident. Also, It's easier for me to typeshort snippets. hopefully i will have something more for chapter three, but at least two more characters were introduced this chapter. Thank you for your paitence.**_

_**Bitmeister Out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello all! Welcome to chapter three of Project Gavrovik (name STILL pending me coming up with something better). Pretty rough first day ( and a half) for our Russian comrade. Let's hope it goes at least somewhat better on day two.**_

_**Now, let's get going, shall we?**_

The stock of the gun slammed into my shoulder, the last of the mag flying out the business end, the casing flying off to the right, and bouncing off the ground. My OSV-96, along with a handful of other guns, had arrived overnight. I had my .45 Makarov on my thigh holster, and my .50 AE Kriss Vector on my back magnetic locks.

Collapsing down the OSV, I slung it and reached for my vector, all while sprinting to the next cover. Today's Saturday, which means the range is open for personal training.

"Dead. Again." Chifuyu said.

"What? Wait, when did you get here?"

"Your 11 o'clock, and that's not important."

Sure enough, a cardboard terrorist is right there, untouched. Knocking the next mag into place, the other one dissipating into light, I walk towards the beginning of the course.

"I wouldn't advise using that sniper rifle anymore. It's giving you target fixation."

"Like you would know..." I muttered.

"Even though I use a sword doesn't mean that I don't understand military training and doctrine, young man. Run it again."

I walk back to the starting gate, and slam the button. Three tones go off, followed by a high pitched screech. Drawing my makarov, I squeeze off my entire 12 round mag into 6 targets, two fresh holes in each of the painted cardboard targets.

Moving to the next cover, a small car, I reload the makarov, and slide it into my holster. Grabbing the vector, I turn on its barrel camera and take a look at my targets through my implants. The barrel spews a stream of lead towards the targets, taking all three targets out.

Running to the next cover, an armored truck, I pull a grenade from the front of my vest and chuck it to the next cover, where the targets are reduced to mincemeat.

"Dead."

"What?!"

"5 o'clock. Hand me your makarov and an extra mag."

"Well, you break them, you buy them." I said, proceeding to draw my makarov, and pulling a slender magazine from my vest. Chifuyu proceeded to take the gun from my hand and hit the buzzer.

Before you could say "what the heck are you doing!?" Chifuyu drew another handgun from my hip holster, which I affectionately call "big bertha." She is a heavily modified desert eagle, with a magnesium slide and a feather touch trigger. Oh, and five hundred dollar per cartridge scramjet ammunition, which can lock onto and track targets slower than Mach 3.

The worst part was the recoil of the gun. If held wrong in an operator suit, it can break wrists. I'm not interested in what happens to any unprotected human.

Chifuyu did not fail to deliver though, unloading both guns into all the targets, each with a neat (or messy, if it was shot by big bertha) bullet hole between the eyes of each target.

"Done."

I was walking back to the dorms when I took at look at my watch. And nearly freaked out. I promised Tatenashi I would be at the cafeteria at noon. It was eleven. Now, to the average joe, that seems like no problem. But, Tatenashi arrives early to everything, and if you don't arrive early too, things... get messy. Real messy.

I gave myself ten minutes.

Lunch went well, as I was able to avoid most other people (except tatenashi, of course). The guys are back at the dorm, at which the intense game of ultimate leader had apparently been resumed, which includes the unintelligible yelling.

"Hey, it's Nic!" The Brit said.

"""Nic!"""

There were about ten guys sitting in the living room, including luc and J, who were paying extreme attention to their game. You could probably have a firefight in this room and they would be none the wiser.

"Hey guys. Listen, where can I dump off my gear?" I said, motioning to my duffel bag that had the barrel of the OSV sticking out of it.

"Down the stairs to the basement, walk straight, knock on the wall twice." J said.

"Umm, okay... well, see ya guys later."

"""Bye Nic!"""

I walked down the concrete stairs, the only light coming from a bare light bulb hanging from a cable. Talk about cliché.

The basement was a four meter square room, with every surface covered in concrete. I walked over to the wall opposite the stairs and knocked twice. Something felt off about the wall.

I was half-expecting a camera crew to jump out from somewhere and tell me I just got pranked, until my implants started getting pinged.

The implants were apparently being told to authenticate me, which made me think that I was getting hacked, but the encryption codes were the same used by Russian sOPCOM. I allowed it to authenticate, assuming someone was trying to reach me.

I was wrong.

The walls of the concrete room dissolved away to reveal a huge, pearl white room. There were flags hung above various tunnels, each leading off to blast doors.

"Welcome, Operator, to ISA's Armory." A metallic voice said.

"Hey! Nikolai! Tatenashi is at the door!"

I threw my bag in the general direction of my tunnel and raced up the stairs.

I had been dragged to the canteen by Tatenashi, which I guess is better than what usually happened back in Russia, where she would literally drag me off somewhere. Still, have to make sure your pilot doesn't kill you, right?

(Side note, pilots can, in an emergency, activate a copilot's morphine autoinjectors, which, as you can probably guess, holds enough to OD an entire platoon.)

When I finally escaped Tatenashi's iron fist and snuck off to the dorm, I was greeted by yet another person who I did not exactly want to find.

Chifuyu.

"You stored your gear wrong. Now go and move the vending machines in the dorms to these locations" She said, handing me a thick binder, full of what looked to be schematics.

I groaned.

"Just remember, I'm going easy on you this time. I'm sure Tatenashi would be fine with you carrying you around the school grounds fourth times. Or would you like that instead?"

I went off to move the machines.

_**Well, not exactly what I would call a great day, but at least he didn't suffer any more brain trauma, right?**_

_**Bitmeister out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The UN patrol vessel _Enduring Peace_, at a length of 300 meters, was carrying a full compliment of tomahawk cruise missiles armed with small nuclear payloads, designed to destroy any electronics that are not shielded and disrupt any wireless communication within a 1500 kilometer area. These were part of an agreement in the Alaska treaty to allow for a "kill switch" that could deter war, IS use or not.

A small RHIB pulled along side the boat, its active camo disguising it from the patrol men looking down into the dark sea. After the patrol passed, three grappling hooks wrapped around the railing, followed shortly after by boarders scrambling up the ropes.

A klaxon began to blare, set off by a motion detector overlooked by the boarders.

"All security forces, deploy immediately! I repeat, repel the attackers!"

The ship put up a formidable defense, but the boarders, with enhanced weaponry and cybernetic implants, took control of the ship, destroying all communication devices immediately.

They kept no hostages.

* * *

"…And so, with little mechanized divisions, the Chinese defense was woefully unprepared for the Japanese offensi-"

~~All operators, please report to the main office, all operators to the main office~~

It was the the middle of history class, with our history teacher rambling on about some war. If my hunch was right, I was heading to war myself.

I locked my table computer, removing the flash drive key, and pocketed it. Johannes and Lucifer were doing the same, and all three of us headed towards the door.

We walked together to the office, not saying a word. The only time operators could be pulled out of class were two things: An immediate threat to the school, or a request by the international community to intervene.

As ISA is technically considered a sovereign nation, It affords students some special privileges. First, they are afforded an "open border" privilege, meaning they need no visa to travel to a country that has agreed to the Alaska treaty, even with their IS or weapons in their possession. They are given many other benefits, but are less important. However, one of the prices we pay is that we are at the mercy and control of Alaska treaty nations. In short, we are their weapons. Thankfully, with the peace afforded by IS, it is rare for our use to be authorized.

We were one of the last people to arrive, with Ms. Chifuyu standing outside giving us a "hurryupbecausesomethingbigishappening" glare.

"Operators, follow me."

Chifuyu pressed her hand to the wall, a soft tone indicating her hand print is valid, and the wall opened into what looked like a command and control center. We all filed in, sitting in chairs faced towards a projector screen. The wall closed behind Chifuyu, the last into the room.

"Men, the UN lost connection with the guided missile destroyer _Enduring Peace_ 5 hours ago in the Sea of Japan, near Hokkaido prefecture. A UAS was above the ship when connection was lost. After examining the footage, the UN has decided to assume the ship was boarded, and communication gear was destroyed."

A three-dimensional diagram of the ship was now displayed on the projector screen, rotating to show all sides of it.

"There will be three teams, one that will go to secure the conning tower, and another to secure the EMP's. The third are to capture the engine bay. Are we clear?"

Silence.

"Good. Go directly to the armory, and get ready. you are heading out to the UN destroyer _Enduring Justice _at 1500 to get familiarized with the layout, since they are the same class, and to be staged for deployment by combat boat. Dismissed!"

* * *

We all double timed it to the house. once we got down to the armory, everyone started throwing their gear into duffel bags.

The drop ship landed at the ISA south helipad, bearing a medical transport paint job, which I assumed was being projected by a hard light generator.

"Alright, load up!" the crew chief said out the back of the loading ramp.

* * *

We got to the _enduring justice_ just before nightfall, the sun creating a bronze light show in the western sky. At first glance, the ship was very angular, presumably to deflect radar.

The pilot did a few low sweeping passes to let us get a good look at the craft.

At the front of the ship was the first of two upgraded CIWS on the ship, an upgraded phalanx weapons system. A tad farther back was the main bay of missile tubes, set flush to the ship and with their breakaway covers still intact. about 30 meters behind them was the conning tower, which was relatively low compared to older designs, mainly because of the dozens upon dozens of cameras the hull was covered in, creating unparalleled situational awareness impossible to achieve with even the highest tower feasible.

Near the back was the second anti-air system, this time a seasparrow missile battery, designed to take out medium range air contacts.

After we landed, we were directed to the improvised war room, where feeds from a multitude of drones and high resolution satellite imagery was stitched together in real time over the the schematics of the ship to create a hard light projection of the ship in the middle of the room.

we got to work planning our routes. we had only a few hours to plan.

* * *

We were sitting in the back of the assault craft, skimming across the water. All of us were suited from head to toe in level 4 body armor, made from the same metal composite used for IS. We also all had on gas masks, and we forwent our own countries' insignias, opting for only our call sign tags.

Of course, we all had our own personal weapons with us. I was carrying my Vector and Big Bertha. We all were also carrying copious amounts of tear gas, as an alternative to clearing out the ship room by room. All we had to do was capture the air vents, drop the canisters in, and force the fans to push the gas throughout the ship.

The commander held up two fingers, meaning we were to kilometers out, and that we needed to get ready.

unfortunately, we weren't prepared for a hail of forty mike-mikes.

* * *

_**That escalated quickly.**_

_**Anyways, as usual, feedback is always appreciated. Also, don't worry, I've already started on the next chapter.**_

_**(P.S. forty mike-mike is military jargon for a forty millimeter grenade.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yay, chapter 5! Then again, my chapters have always been short, so it doesn't seem fair that I update so infrequently.**_

_**So, I've made this chapter longer than the previous 3 combined!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The commander of the assault craft yelled at us, but I was unable to hear him because of the .50 caliber machine gun firing on contacts onboard the ship.

It wasn't hard to figure out what he meant.

"Plan B! Pop the hatch!" I yelled during a break in the machine gun fire. I had been assigned leader of fireteam Bravo, call sign Bear, and the other two fireteams were on separate boats.

we all scrambled to put on our mobility packs. I then sent a green "GO" indicator to my fireteams' HUDs, and we all launched into the inky black sky.

Our mobility packs were redesigns of ones designed by the crazy genius Tanabe herself. Apparently, she expected that IS would need to be repaired in space, so she made these. of course, they aren't used for that purpose, so some company picked up the design and made it into a short distance jetpack. And yes, it is amazing to use one, but it comes at a hefty price tag: five million USD. So, only special forces (and IS Copilots) use it. They can integrated into our body armor, but they have a habit of overheating, and we don't always need them. However, the "good idea" group, otherwise known as the commanders who think of everything that could go wrong and force us to bring along a piece of equipment to deal with it. In fact, I had to talk one of the commanders out of having us bring a circular saw to cut open the EMPs to remove the nuclear material inside them. Thankfully, I was able to reason with them that we could simply open them with a fire axe on the ship.

I rolled with my fellow teammates onto the deck of the ship, us bringing our guns to bear on any targets we saw. I squeezed off a few rounds in the general direction of the grenade launcher in an attempt to distract its operator. However, while I slowly approached it, I noticed something peculiar. No one was operating it.

In fact, it was an autonomous gun, which explained how it was able to notice us approaching, even with active camo.

The top deck was clear, but I heard the footsteps of people below. Clearly, they weren't happy with a full squad landing on their newly "acquired" ship.

"Dropping in gas! check your masks now!" I heard over the radio, coming from Guowei, fireteam alpha's leader.

Without any other signals, My fireteam and I stacked up on the door while our breacher, Lucifer, grabbed the thin triangular strip of explosive from its resting place on his back. Embedded with a braided tungsten wire on one side and encased in flexible metal-embedded rubber on the other two, It goes along the hinged side of the door. When detonated, the wire cuts through a majority of hinges, even ones used on nuclear bunkers.

He hit the detonator, sending the door flying into the interior of the ship.

"Breach, breach, breach!" I yelled. However, this was redundant, because Luc was already in the door, aiming his Benelli AO (advanced operations) In the door, scanning for targets.

I was the last to enter the room. "All clear" I said. However, my HUD was showing what I was hoping against. There were three grey outlines on the floor, indicating they were absent of any signs of life.

"I estimate they have been dead for at least a day, and their uniforms are UN. They're the crew, operator." Proc said in an unusually grim voice, even for the usually monotone AI.

I cautiously turned one over, to inspect their wound. It was useful to know what weapons the people you're up against are using. There was a large chunk of the upper torso gone, the blood cauterized by the extreme heat.

"Operator, you have 25 presumably angry enemy contacts approaching. Your teammates are already reacting," Proc said. "Please get closer to the wound so i can inspect it."

"Gas out!" Luc said. I heard the canister bounce along the hallway and begin to release tear gas with an audible hissing sound.

I detached my helmet camera and pointed it at the wound. even though my corneal implants are regularly used as cameras, we were issued helmet cameras anyways for use in situations where our head cannot not be fit, or where it is hazardous to do so, such as looking around a corner in a firefight.

"Analyzed. Scans match laser rifles stolen from an IS testing ground. Apparently, they were designed to be used by IS pilots when their IS is in standby or when deployed. According to the developers, they have multiple power settings, the highest being able to penetrate several inches of hardened steel."

"CONTACT!" one of my teammates yelled, accompanied by the combined roar of my teammates weapons sending a wall of lead towards the enemies. We all emptied our magazines into the hallway, and I told them to hold their fire.

We moved cautiously down the hallway, eventually getting to the first enemy casualty, and checking their pulse. However, none of us could find their pulse, even after pushing aside their neck armor.

"Operator, I detect signals coming from the casualty. They have implants, and probably implanted arterial armor," Proc said. "Attempting to connect to their implants now… connected. They have a pulse, and aren't losing blood. they were probably knocked out by a shot to their helmet."

I grabbed a pair of flex cuffs, which were strengthened by metal wire embedded in the plastic, and secured their hands behind their back.

"Proc, see if you can disable their muscle implants."

"Already done."

I radioed to our boat that we had an enemy combatant in custody, and and to pull up to the side of the ship. A squad member and I carried them to the railing, and I tossed a cable over the side to the waiting crewmen, who watched the cable fall to them through the mirror tinted facemasks of their helmets. They attatched the cable to a litter basket, a human-sized cage with padding around the sides and immobilizing straps.

"One, two, three, lift!" I said, my teammate and I lifting the casualty into the basket, and securing them. I was about to lower them down, but a radio call interrupted me.

"Bear actual, this is Luc. J and I have secured the rockets, but we found something interesting."

"What is it?" I radio back.

"something that shouldn't be on the air. get down here, we're at the launch control station."

I nodded to my teammate, who began lowering the casualty himself, while i jogged back to the door, where tear gas was still billowing out. Maybe we went a bit overboard with the gas, but considering that the people we were up against are possibly augmented, it is probably justified.

I got to the launch control room, where J was guarding the door, and Luc was staring at a lone monitor that appeared to be showing a single image.

"It has all the hallmarks of them. They left their mark. It has to be them." Luc said.

"Who do you mean by 'th-"

I stopped.

It wasn't just anyone. it was _them._ The ones responsible for countless deaths of operators the world 'round.

Phantom Task.

A call over the radio snapped me out of my stupor.

"All clear. Helicopters are inbound to get a cleanup detail and skeleton crew onboard. Hop back on your boats. Command out."

Phantom Task.

Every operator knew that name. They were known as extremists, who believed females, with their ability to pilot IS, were superior, and that operators posed a threat to the world's stability.

Their method of choice to "balance" this out was to create operators of their own. However, the reason that there are only male operators is simple. The AI inside each operator is exactly the same when it is first booted. Then, its "personality" is shaped by the operator. For some reason, the AI is unaffected by female minds (at least directly. for example, since the AI communicates with the IS core it is linked to, and the IS core is affected by its pilot, it does get somewhat affected.)

This means that the only way for them to acquire working AI is to cut them out of dead operators.

The AI given to us is really just a copy of core 187's AI: the only core to ever be opened. While they were unable to gain anything of use, they were able to "awaken" the AI inside. The AI they obtained was able to divide itself into 2000 identical AI, which were small faintly glowing cubes, no bigger than a few centimeters. They formed out of the material of the IS core, destroying it in the process.

"Their heart rate is rising. they're going to wake up any minute," Said the medic, who was looking at a tablet linked to the various sensors attached to their body.

Also, there was another damning piece of evidence: This was a girl. I'm not calling them a woman, because they look like they're the same age as tatenashi, or any of the other pilots at ISA.

"Operator, I did a Scan of their Implant's data. They match Phoenix squad," Proc said.

"Keep them under, doc. Chifuyu will want to know who exactly is using one of her squad's implants."


	6. Chapter 6

The harsh sodium vapor light did a poor job of illuminating the small, underground room. In the middle was a metal folding chair, its occupant tied to it, and a _very_ angry Chifuyu interrogating them.

Along the sides of the wall were four unidentifiable copilots. Each wore Identical plate carriers with an m1911 in a holster on the chest, with a balaclava included for anonymity.

Meanwhile, In the center of the room, things were getting interesting. Clearly, Chifuyu had done this before. She wasn't very happy, either.

"Ichika, where the _hell _are you!?"

Houki was currently walking around the dorms, looking for Ichika, who had snuck off after she delivered the smack down of the year against the densest human being on earth.

She rounded a corner, and saw a figure wearing a hoodie, who was the right height to be Ichika.

"guess you didn't learn your lesson, _baka_..." she muttered under her breath while pushing up her sleeves.

"I think you're looking for someone else" The person who definitely wasn't Ichika said in a light German accent.

"H- How did you hear me?"

"I didn't hear you. I saw you. Do you see the mirror down the hall?" They said, pointing to the small vanity mirror hung about head height.

"How can you see that?"

"why do you think I'm here at this school?" he said, turning around to look at Houki. His brown eyes were tinted with a light blue glow.

"so you're a copilot?"

"is that a rhetorical question?"

They both simply stared at each other, while Houki struggled to find something to say.

"Well, I have to go find Ichika. The politicians couldn't decide what he should be classified as, so he is going to get trained as both a pilot _and _a copilot. Sans implants, of course. He won't be getting much sleep."

Four boys, each no older than a high school student, strolled into the train station plaza, each carrying identical backpacks.

An intercom said in multiple languages, "The main plaza is closing down in 15 minutes. Please finish up any business transactions, and leave the area. Thank you."

The plaza was run by ISA as a way to help in keeping the cost down of running the school. Of course, it doesn't help very much, considering that the school costs the same to run as a large city, but every little bit helps.

In addition, it was a very high profile target, with its proximity to the school, so it has some of the best security systems in the world, courtesy of the Japanese taxpayers. However, every system has its flaws.

All four set down their bags near a café, with the one who appeared to be the oldest hitting a button on their phone, which activated the electronics inside each bag. They all strolled back towards the tram, their mission accomplished.

The drapes did a poor job keeping the piercing light of the sun from waking up the occupants of room 1025, one of which had only returned to the room 30 minutes ago.

Unfortunately for him, the other occupant of the room was rather diligent with making sure he was well awake.

"Houki, I'm awa- ACK" Ichika attempted to protest, his protestation interrupted by a swift kick to his midsection.

"I'm showering. Breakfast is in 20 minutes. If you're not awake when I get out, that kick will seem like a mosquito bite."

Ichika sat up in his bed. He would love to sleep for just five more minutes, but he knew Houki didn't mess around when it comes to beating the crap out of people.

The previous night was a living hell for him. He had a newfound respect for the copilots, considering they had drilled him hard the entire night, doing the same training they were giving him, without breaking a sweat or even seeming tired at all. In addition, they apparently did this almost every night. There is no mistake those guys are military grade.

While he thought about this, he dozed back off to sleep. Well, only in technicality was it sleep, since it was only for less than a minute, but the now very angry houki did not care.

Ichika was probably not going to walk right for the next few days.

At breakfast, the copilots were sitting in one of the booths,awake and bright eyed, both in the literal and metaphorical senses, except for one. He, of course, was one Orimura Ichika. taking up the Lion's share of the bench to accommodate for inflammation in a, ahem, _**certain**_, area.

"Chin up, Ich. It's not that bad, right?" Luc said, in an attempt to console Ichika / distract him from the presumed pain.

"well, mine aren't steel, okay?'

"well, in technicality, they're incased in al- HMPHMMMFHMFH" Johannes attempted to say, only to be silenced by a hand over the mouth by Edward, the English copilot.

'Let's just eat, okay? Especially you, ich." Nikolai said.

_**Another chapter, another innuendo. If you haven't figured it out already, Chifuyu is a complete and utter badass.**_

_**'Til later!**_

_**-Bit**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven, Yay! More plot advancement, Yay!**_

An unmarked van sat on a back alley about a mile from the train station. A directional antenna pointed towards the station from under a plastic housing meant to appear as an after-market AC unit. Two people, unidentifiable in the dark van, appeared to be conversing in hushed voices.

"Alright, how are the packages doing?"

"All packages made it past the auto-scanners, and have control of the EOD robots. They have also already found the backdoor, ma'am, and are ready to inject Ananke."

The packages they were talking about were laptops, running some very malicious programming, connected to absurdly large battery packs stuffed inside small backpacks. They had been carried by EOD robots to the holding room, a bomb-proof area just outside the train station, and were scanned seven ways to sunday. The bags, containing nothing dangerous, were moved to a caged-off area of the holding room, and left to wait for their owners to retrieve them. The owners had other plans.

"Activate it."

"Yes, Ma'am."

A fingerprint scanner on the laptop lit up with a blue light. The technician scanned his thumb, and motioned for the woman to do the same. She scanned hers, and the computer compared the scans to the database of acceptable fingerprints. Both were matches, and the computer began the encryption process. Everything was triple-encrypted, and sent across a multitude of radio channels, to make it appear to be an anomaly, and not a deliberate transmission.

The bag that contained the long-range transmission gear received the data, and sent the data packet to the others.

A few minutes later, Ananke was in control of most of the computer network. In a few hours it would be in ISA's computers.

Back in the van, the laptop showed a notification of the job being completed.

"Excellent job."

"Thank you, ma'a- ACK"

The woman had a long knife embedded in the technician's stomach, and twisted it, ripping his intestines to ribbons. He had about two minutes to live.

"You were useful to the cause. Unfortunately, your position was just made irrelevant."

The woman climbed into the front of the van, started the engine, and drove it into a nearby garage.

Opening the door, she grabbed a can of lighter fluid, and sprayed the interior of the front cabin. There were already jugs of gasoline hidden in the walls of the van, so only dousing the front seats were needed.

She also tossed a small, palm-sized device into the car. It was a butane lighter that had an electronic trigger and timer. It would light the van on fire in about ten minutes, destroying most of the evidence.

Finally, she produced out of her pocket a small pin, and put it on the dash of the console. Engraved on the red-anodized metal was a phoenix wrapped in tendrils of fire.

* * *

The school cafeteria was full, with the usual chatter going around between the girls. However, none of the men were there to talk, because of a surprise "accuracy exam" in the middle of the day.

At the range, the copilots were all gathered by the weapon cabinet, each retrieving a jet black USP, two extra magazines, and matching concealment holster.

After they had all procured their weapons, Chifuyu motioned for them to gather around the extruded plastic table, which had a portable holo-table running, set to operator only mode. It showed a 3d representation of the mission pertinent data, linked to the crime scene. just under the projection field sat an evidence bag with a red pin in it.

After all had taken the time to observe the cloud of evidence, Chifuyu chimed in, " now, while the ISA board has advised me to tell only personal IS users, and keep everyone else in the dark, I have gone against their wishes. Everyone gathered here around this table knows that IS is not the fix-all to the world's problems. We know that some things should be left to those more experienced."

she sighed. "Though I trust in the competence of our personal IS users, I know that none of them have the experience you all do, mainly because of the restrictions placed on the IS itself. So, I'm trusting you all to be on alert. You will keep these weapons on your person at all times. However, keep them completely concealed at all times. If any of you merely even let a glimpse of the guns you are carrying be seen, it _will_ cause rumors to spread. Keep in mind, not very many people at this school have seen any firearm other than those an IS uses, which are, for lack of a better term, comical in nature"

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand," she said, tapping a button on her tablet to bring up another set of data. "You all have been briefed on the terrorist group phantom task, correct?"

They all nodded,

They've become active. Just a few months ago, they struck at a Russian military base, which had developmental IS stored there. However, because that information is strictly prohibited from disclosure, I didn't tell you that."

Lucifer, who clearly wasn't paying attention while she was speaking, said, "what information?"

"exactly."

"no, seriously, what was it?"

"Lucifer, did you not hear what I said?" Chifuyu said in a passive-aggressive tone.

"no, no, no, no, no, I totally was paying att- SMACK" Lucifer said, only to be interrupted by a clipboard to the head.

Chifuyu continued on, "Anyways, since your lunch break is nearly over, I'm sending you all the information. dismissed."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi everyone! I've decided to make chapters longer than before, so I can have more elaboration in the story. However, this means that updates will be much less frequent.**_

_**Except, for this one. Stuff has been coming up lately delaying releases for A WHILE.**_

_**let's see how our new "friend" who has stolen implants is getting along with our **__**chief torturer**__** favorite older Orimura.**_

"So you're trying to say you were tricked into getting implants?"

"Yes! I was! please, let me go..."

"You? being released? Please, don't make me laugh. First, you're going to tell me who the hell gave you those implants, and why you got such high-quality implants when you say you're a god-damn grunt!"

"Mrs. Chifuyu, you have a call from the UN..." Yamada said, holding one of the two secure cell phones that had a direct connection to the UN security council.

Chifuyu took the phone from Maya, and listened to the people on the other end, with Chifuyu adding in the offhand "yes" or "alright" periodically. Eventually, she took the phone off her ear and ended the call with a sigh.

"Well I'll be damned," Chifuyu said, "apparently, the council wants you to participate at the school. While you will be a student, until your paperwork is done, you are still technically a prisoner of war."

Chifuyu handed the phone back to Ms. Yamada

"Anyway, let's get back to the topic at hand. Who was giving you orders? or will we have to go through the charades it took for me to get your own name out of you?" She said, looking towards a dimly lit metallic table with various implements laid out upon it, ranging from the mundane to the outright illegal by international law.

"Ms. Orimura to room 1-1, please," a voice from the loudspeaker down the hall said, only heard because of the ajar door from maya exiting the room

Orimura gave up. She walked towards the door, and flipped the light switch, plunging the room into darkness, save for the light escaping out from under the door. She exited, attendance book in hand.

"Hey! don't forget about me!"

AUSTRALIAN OUTBACK

3 MONTHS PRIOR

PHANTOM TASK AUXILLARY BASE

MAIN OPERATING ROOM

"Removing cube now." a masked doctor said. they had a pair of what looked like needle-nozed pliers in their hand, because they were, in fact, needle nozed pliers. even though they had access to the best gear money could buy, no one exactly sold cube manipulators. At least, not without asking too many questions.

there were two teams of surgeons. One was assigned to keeping the "donor" alive, and another tasked with implanting them into the receiver. The donor had technically already died six times, but the diligent surgeons continued to keep him alive. The only way the implants could be removed without setting off the self-destruction charge was to have the donor be still alive.

The receiver was only captured a few days ago, picked up off the side of the road by a patrol. She fit the needs of phantom task: easily moldable mind, physically fit, and most importantly: Female.

she was imprisoned and had psychoactive drugs pumped into the air in her cell, putting her in a state of chronic continuous hallucination. Then, a different cocktail of drugs were pumped in that caused her to be hypnotizable, and thus, programmable. Five hours later, and the mind of a killer was born. the newly aquired implants would complete the package.

They lucked out. The donor had top of the line implants, the bleeding edge of technology. In addition, they were smart, very smart, so their AI cube was well matured.

it almost was a shame that he would die, and be unceremoniously thrown in the incinerator, along with his uniform: matte black, with a red phoenix on the shoulder.

In one of the sublevel's rooms, Chifuyu was arguing with the funding council.

"We cannot allow such a threat to run free. I urge you, revoke your decision."

"Miss, your own team captured her, correct?"

"Yes, howe-"

"And her implants are locked down?"

"Yes."

"Then there should be no issue containing any threat. Goodbye."

The screen went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Bit here. Not really much to say, except I'm trying to Jumpstart my writing. Anyways, enjoy chapter 9!**

3 MONTHS BEFORE PRESENT DAY

A group of racing motorcycles tore through the Australian outback, only the sound of the wind being created. These bikes could hit 160 miles per hour, using their electric motors to accelerate to 60 in 2 seconds. Fed by the latest hydrogen fuel cells, combined with a bank of capacitors, they could act as long range transmitters, connecting to mini-sats in orbit.

"Alright, everyone, keep this clean. Subsonic kills only," Chifuyu said to her team. "Oh, and Wolf?"

"I know, I know, the dial goes to the left to make it subsonic. or is it to the right?"

Chifuyu stared at Wolf, who was on the bike next to her

"I'm kidding!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're nearing the range of the bases' early warning sensors."

"Thanks, Fox. Actives on. ultra-low transmissions only, Burst long-range if necessary."

She queued up those settings on her HUD, and sent those to her squad.

one after the other, each bike along with its rider shimmered out of existence, the active camouflage coming to life.

"Alright, check in."

Her list of squad mates quickly flickered from yellow to green.

"Remember, subsonic only. group one, move."

Chifuyu watched through the scope of her sniper rifle as four people marked with green tags breached a door. The door was ripped from its hinges as the breacher planted their foot into the middle of the door. The laser strobe lights were tossed in to temporarily blind anyone in the room who didn't have proper eye protection.

Chifuyu continued her scan of the compound. She looked through her scope at every nook and cranny of every building, barrack, and warehouse, the thermal imaging being slightly distorted by the cooling rock.

She had a feeling. one that you have no idea where it's from, but you fully trust. Just like a detective may think like a criminal to catch one, Chifuyu had to think like an IS pilot to catch one. Granted, she was a pilot for years while Ichika was still young, but those days were in the past.

Unfortunately, the IS found Chifuyu before Chifuyu could find it. Her bike's sensors caught wind of a fast approaching object, and alerted her. She was able to throw herself clear of the area, the projectile whizzing past.. But she brought her rifle to bear on the fleeting object when she realized one thing: it wasn't a projectile, but the IS itself. Chifuyu activated a preset command, and over 50 commands were pulsed to her squad, and their weapons. The ones destined for her squad were to abort immediately. and to their weapons, to unlock completely.

Normally, the half-million dollar rail guns were locked to levels that barely kept them from committing war crimes. This mode could peirce up to 8 centimeters of hardened titanium ceramic composite. Any higher, and the ammunition would be so hot it would cause anyone hit, but not dead, to burn to death from the heat of the bullet. However, on burnout mode, the railguns' projectiles would be heating the internal parts faster than the cooling systems could keep up, causing it to become misaligned and inoperable after a few rounds. However, this was the only mode for this job: Killing IS.

the 20 × 110 millimeter round was originally an anti-material round, but the dimensions of the bullet were later used to develop the AMR-23ER. It's long name is fitting for the length of the barrel, coming in at 1200 millimeters. The rifle was designed purely for use of augmented humans, preferably while in full armor, due to the bone shattering recoil generated by the solid tungsten bullet being flung at thousands of feet per second.

Chifuyu's bike had automatically painted the IS in infrared and ultraviolet light, both providing targeting data and shield data. Chifuyu brought her rifle to bear, and gave fine-tuning of the shot over to the muscles in her suit, correcting the shot to hit directly at the front of the shield, decreasing any chance of a ricochet. Finally, the trigger was electronically triggered. The capacitors dumped their energy into the rails, causing the armature to push the round to over 2000 meters per second, heading towards its target with its deadly payload.

The IS shield absorbed the majority of the damage, the bullet flattening, having dropped the shield a few points of energy. However, that first shot was just an appetizer to the main course. The round had been carrying a small amount of radioactive dust, which had adhered to the IS. The radiation wasn't there for giving the pilot radiation poisoning, but as a marker for suicide drones.

On queue, a cloud of them descended from the sky, disattaching from their carrier drone. Tracers from the air defenses began to fill the sky, accompanied by the staccato of Chifuyu firing her rifle in full auto, albeit at a lower power level.

The thermite charges the drones carried were ignited on impact, the powder covering the pilot. Their shield began to quickly drain as life support systems scrambled to keep the pilot from becoming an instant thanksgiving turkey. Meanwhile, the pilot was firing her weapons indiscriminately, with no apparent goal, as she was trying to target both the drones and Chifuyu. In a bid of desperation, with temperatures quickly rising, auxiliary heat sinks were deployed by the pilot. Unfortunately for the pilot, the drones were designed to recognise this deployment, and specifically target these deployment points.

Finally, the light purple glow of this particular IS began to dim. The pilot was unable to scream, both because of the lack of oxygen and inhaling some unburnt thermite. Chifuyu ended it with three shots to her chest. The pilot fell limp, burning thermite surrounding her.

Wolf slapped the small shaped charge to the door, and sent the order to detonate. The door flew in, the lock being turned to shrapnel in the process. He brought his bullpup shotgun to bear on the room, the thermal camera at the end scanning for targets. In what would feel like an instant to an unmodified human, three contacts were highlighted in red. Wolf quickly fired off two slugs, dispatching a target with each shot. while he brought the next target into view, Fox's submachine gun let out a stream of ten rounds, firing at nearly 1,500 RPM, killing the third target before their body hit the ground.

"I'll watch the door. you get the data" Wolf said, as he reloaded his shotgun, with only the light sounds of the magazine disconnect and the empty magazine settling into the drop bag.

Fox moved to the computer terminal, disconnecting a flash drive to make room for his own connection. he pulled a cable from a reel on his suit, the plug morphing to fit the port. As the suit force-booted the computer, fox crouched down, and activated the virtual dive software.

Based off of the same software used by IS pilots for virtual reality training, it was designed to allow for operators to quickly extract information from various electronics. In addition, it could also commandeer the processing power of the computer it was connected to.

Before Fox started his search, he took control of the air defense platforms and sensors on the base. He gave control of them to Wolf, who was setting directional mines in the hallway, and spraying the glass with ballistic rubber, placing miniature wireless cameras in the quickly setting rubber to allow the glass to be transparent to him, but pitch black to any counterattackers.

However, once Fox began his dive, his body let out a guttural scream. Wolf, who had just set up the last of the claymores, kneeled down next to Fox and jacked into his vital sensors.

Elevated heart rate. Elevated organic brain activity. Fluctuating, patternless artificial brain activity. Wolf knew this was the sign of a bad dive. However, before Wolf sent a message to Chifuyu, Fox sat bolt upright, breathing heavily.

"Trap." Fox said in between deep, strained breaths, "It's a trap. we need to run. 5 IS cores were connected to this computer. They forced me out."

"Wait, you mean there's more than one here?"

"Yes. let's get out of her-"

Fox collapsed on the ground. Wolf saw his vitals drop sharply. What did that dive do to him, he thought. Wolf got on his radio and informed what had happened. All he got back was static.

"Active jamming, great."

Wolf pulled the thermite charges from his pack and liberally put them throughout the room. He then picked up Fox, draping him over his shoulders, Grabbed both of their weapons, and headed out of the room.

The stock Rafael Revive, which had been in standby mode during the duration of the attack, burst from its hangar through the hole created by an errant shot, courtesy of the now destroyed IS which Chifuyu had defeated. It turned its cannon towards the now sprinting Wolf, with Fox lifelessly bouncing on his shoulders. Wolf attempted to dive behind a concrete wall in the hopes of avoiding the fire from the IS. The IS fired the cannon, its 50mm shell bearing down on the pair. The explosion lifted them off their feet, tossing them a few meters. Fox was unharmed, thanks to his full body suit. Wolf's chest armor had held fast against the shrapnel, but because of him choosing to forgo full body armor, with only plates on the front of the thighs and shins. Wolf let out a cry of pain, which only was sustained for a short second, before the nanomachines in his spinal chord decreased the perceived pain. The IS was now orbiting them from above, like a vulture circling a carcass.

Wolf was far from a carcass. He didn't have any plans of becoming one soon either. He dragged Fox with him around a corner and into a hangar. As he brought his sidearm to bear, which was a modified railgun pistol, his radio began to fill with the sound of a very angry and worried Chifuyu.

"Wolf, where the hell are you?!"

"See the IS?" He replied, his humor clearly still intact despite the current situation.

"Stay there, we're-"

Wolf couldn't hear the rest as the hangar exploded in a staccato of machine gun fire, the roof becoming more of a metal mesh than prefabricated sheet metal. He could also hear the deafening crack of railguns being fired, presumably at the IS. He started taking shots at the IS with his own weaponry. Even if it did nothing, he could die knowing that he went down fighting.

Chifuyu fired on the new IS with a fierce bloodlust, each round becoming a red hot bolt of metal as each screamed through the air. The IS had now landed, and entered the hangar. She switched to electromagnetic imaging, and once again aimed at the IS. However, the IS now appeared to be aiming at her squadmates. Chifuyu now called up her bike, set it to autonomous mode, and pointed it in the direction of the IS. She hoped that it could at least distract the IS. However, the IS still hadn't fired. What was happening?

Wolf was fighting for his life. His only anti IS weapon was his pistol. firing magazine after magazine into the IS. the bullets hit and crumpled on the dark red shield, the machine itself slowly advancing. Wolf's last magazine ran empty in his pistol, the energy now drained. He now was alone, and helpless.

"I've always wanted to kill a copilot." the IS pilot said. "You swine are just holding onto what little power you still have." She pulled a knife from a holster and seized Wolf in her other hand. Even with his enhanced strength, he couldn't break from her grip. His last thermite grenades pushed against his abdomen, still laced in his webbing.

"I'd rather die here anyways. I know what phantom task does to people like me. Interrogate me, dissect me, reclaim my implants, then shoot me."

She shrugged off his comment. "I'm going to enjoy this, you know? I could have killed your friend there, but since he seems a little worse for wear, I'm going to kill you instead." She said, the blade now pressing against his throat.

"I'll enjoy this too."

"What are you, a masochist?" She asked with a quizzical face.

"An escapist."

The motorbike opened fire with a charged particle cannon, hitting the IS directly in its back. as it turned around, Wolf slipped from its grip, and jumped to the far wall of the hangar.

"Get back over here!" the pilot yelled, lunging towards him.

Wolf smiled as the flash bangs went off on his vest, which was still tangled in the IS' hand. Shortly after, another flash occurred, which was the thermite dispersing itself and blinding the IS. Wolf took this opportunity to sprint to the bike, now in its riding configuration.

The IS, now unblinded, deployed its own countermeasures, a dense cloud of smoke surrounding it. Wolf was unable to find Fox in the ever growing smoke cloud.

"Wolf, don't bother with searching for Fox. he's gone," Chifuyu said.

"How do you know? He's still here!"

"Look up, Wolf."

The IS was flying away now, with Fox in their grip.

"Now, don't think about him, he gone. We got an enemy fastmover*, possibly a strike IS. We need to get out."

Wolf spun the bike around and headed for the hill.

The team quickly packed away their gear onto their bikes. Not a word was said. Chifuyu gave the order to group up and head back down the road. The bikes turned down the road and accelerated without a sound.

After a few hours of tearing across the outback, a dropship came down on the road, an IS escort orbiting above it. The operators drove their bikes onto the rear ramp, let the magnetic locks take hold, and dismounted, sitting in the cargo net seats closest to their bike.

One seat remained empty.

The dropship flattened the surrounding dry grass as it hovered, then took off into the darkening sky.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 9. leave any comments you may have.**

**also, for clarification, here is a small dictionary of the terms I used.**

**Fastmover- a fixed wing aircraft, usually an aircraft meant for combat, be it against air targets or ground targets.**


End file.
